This invention relates to a uniformly heated responsive cooker.
In modern living, various kinds of cookers are used, e.g., electric cookers, automatic rice cookers, stew cookers and so on. The majority are of a direct heating type, that is, an inner pot is placed in an outer pot which directly touches the heating source, whereby the inner pot is heated by the outer pot. In this way, food at the bottom will be heated first and its temperature will rise rapidly, whereas food at the upper part is heated slowly and indirectly. Because of the non-uniform heating, food at the bottom touching the heating source is heated too quickly and consequently the nutrients are almost totally destroyed in a short time. Also, the food at bottom is often charred or too tough, while food at upper part is not cooked enough. Consequently, the flavor of the food is greatly reduced. Furthermore, if the food is required to be simmered according to traditional cooking methods, much time is needed.